


headfirst for halos

by softheartelectricsoul



Series: Believers Never Die [4]
Category: Bandom, The Youngblood Chronicles (Music Video)
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Character Study, Demons, Foreshadowing, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheartelectricsoul/pseuds/softheartelectricsoul
Summary: self destruction is such a pretty little thing./a character study of band leads and how I think the whole brainwashing deal would pan out for them. + foreshadowing for my other series the OC chronicles





	headfirst for halos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatMakesYouThinkEverything (survivethefall)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivethefall/gifts).



> I'm sorry this took so long to write, but mid years and reddit happened. Any way, this was really fun to write and I've done actual research for this.  
> there might be typos as I'm typing this on my phone with a new keyboard now.
> 
> review please!

_little girl,_

_don't you know?_

_i know everything about you._

_i know your flaws and weaknesses._

_i know how to break you._

_come, let me tell you a story._

 

* * *

 

_young and menace_

 

you are maniac.

but this is not an overdose of dopamine, no,

it is an overdose of adrenaline,

fear,

and the colour of your eyes- a sickly amber colour,

the colour of rotting flesh.

give in to the silence, friend

give in give in give in

and you are dragged down into hell.

 

* * *

 

_emperor's new clothes_

 

oh, wouldn't it be grand?

to be all alone

at the top of the world

(but your fatal flaw is pride.)

you're already in hell.

what is there to lose?

rule this world

rule rule rule

stop the pain that infiltrates your being

and you embrace it.

 

* * *

 

_demolition lover_

 

give in to the demons.

you are worthless, unlikable, horrible.

your brother does not love you.

your daughter does not love you, for god's sake.

the hordes of screaming fangirls only love you for your looks.

(and once that is gone, where are you?)

you are cold and alone in hell.

your music cannot save you now.

you believe it.

 

* * *

 

_control_

 

you are bigger than this body

you are powerful

throw off the shackles of society

take control of this castle

never be a lesser being amongst gods again.

you were never a good little girl.

wouldn't you like to be the queen?

no one would ever insult you again.

no one would ever look down at you again.

and you fit on the golden crown.

 

* * *

 

_breathe_

 

you do not fear death.

why would you fear this?

it is so so much better than death.

it is quiet oblivion and the silence.

i love you.

i want the best for you.

and your best option is silence.

everyone knows your songs have gone downhill.

just stop making music, won't you?

you do.

 

* * *

 

_goner_

 

oh, little boy,

just stay in your lane.

these big leagues are not for you,

hometown kid.

look at the thousands fallen before you.

do you honestly believe you can resist?

you're not even strong, darling.

just give in before you experience anymore pain.

the demons have caught up.

and you desist.

 

* * *

 

_don't you see a pattern, darling?_

_don't you see that your efforts are worth nothing in the end?_

_give in, darling._

_there's no chance for you._

_**never**._

_oh, naive heart._

**Author's Note:**

> 3/9/17: Formatting edits.


End file.
